The Surprise
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: sky is hiding something but what? is it something good or bad? what will bloom do when she fines out? why does skys parents want 2 meet bloom? whats with the guys? do they want to ask the girls something? what will the girls say? what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

The Surprise

Bloom just got back to school & was heading to hers & Floras room when she got their she opened the door. & She was surprised to find sky their.

SKY! Said Bloom

BLOOM! Said Sky

What are you doing here? Asked Bloom

I came to surprise you. Said Sky

I missed you Bloom.

I missed you to Sky.

Guess what?

What Sky?

My parents want to meet you Sky moves over to Bloom and holds her.

But what about what happen last year?

What about it? He ask while smiling knowing what she was talking about.

Come on Sky you know about Princess Diaspro thing & me.

Don't worry about it their not mad anymore I talked to them.

So their cool with this? I mean us?

Well…

Sky?

Bloom I have to go. Lets go & move to the door

But Bloom stops him. Sky what are you not telling me?

Nothing Bloom.

Sky kisses bloom on the forehead.

Before hearing the girls come.

I'll see you at 7 k? Sky said

k. But you better tell me what's up.

Ok see you then Hun. With that he was out the door.

Sky? Hey Stella. Hey Stella. Hey girls

Hey Sky they said.

Can you girls help me?

Sure they said.

* * *

what does sky need help with? what is he not telling bloom? does he want 2 break up or does he want more? why does skys parents want 2 meet bloom? how did sky get his parents 2 calm down & be ok with them being together? you'll see next time. R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Sky told the girls his plan and they where excited. Sky when back to RF.

At RF

Hey Brandon.

Hey Sky. Brandon & sky walked back to there room.

Hey Timmy. Hey Helia. Hey Riven.

Hey Sky. Hey Brandon

So Brandon, Timmy & Helia asked

So what? Said Sky

They want to know if you asked her yet? Said Riven

No I didn't

No!!!!!! They said at once.

What! Said Sky

Bro you love her right? Asked Brandon

Yeh.

Well what are you waiting for? Asked Helia

Yeh what are you waiting for her to ask you? Asked Riven. Snickered Riven

Whats with you Riven? Asked Brandon

Yeh whats with you Riven? Asked Sky

Do you want to ask Musa something? Asked Helia. With a look in his eyes.

What!!!!!!!!??????????? Are you guys talking about? Riven asked

Dude we know you love her. You love her just as much as we love the girls. Said Brandon

* * *

At Alfea

Hey Bloom said Stella Hey Stella said Bloom

Hey girls said Bloom

Whats a matter sweetie? asked Flora

Theirs something Sky's not telling me. Said Bloom. They know what hes hiding.

Yo Bloom don't worry about it. Said Musa 

I can't help it what if he likes someone else? What if he wants to break up with me? I don't know what I will do with out him. Said Bloom

He doesn't like someone else he loves you. He'd be crazy to break up with you he loves you to much to do that. Said Stella

* * *

**if you have any thoughts or ideas tell me. how should the boys ask them? R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Bloom come on trust us. Said Stella

Sky would never break up with you he loves you more then life its self. Said Flora

Come on you have to get ready for your date. Said Stella

Yo Bloom don't worry so much he loves you to death. He wouldn't do something like that. Said musa

Bloom you have a 29 chance that he'll break up with you. Said Tecna

I'll be right back guys. Stella said

Stella goes in to the other room and pulls out her baby blue cell phone. She calls Sky.

Hello?

Hi Sky!

Yeah Stella?

We have a problem!

What kind of problem?

Well Bloom thinks that you don't love her anymore. That you want to break up with

Her and that you are in love with someone else. And she knows that you are hiding something.

Oh Man.

Yeah

I'll think of something.

The girls and me will take Bloom shopping for the perfect dress.

Okay, bye.

Bye

Stella hung up her phone and went back in to the other room.

How's everything in here? Said Stella

Not Good! Said Flora.

I know what will help. Said Stella

WHAT they all exclaimed!!

SHOPPING!! Said Stella

We have to get Bloom a dress for tonight said Stella.

At Magix

They went to Stella's favorite store Dresses Divine.

The girls were intent on finding the perfect dress for Bloom.

They spread out and went from rack to rack.

Flora took dresses to Bloom in the dressing room.

There were dresses with straps, dresses without straps, low cut dresses, dresses

Covered with spangles and sparkles.

Bloom tried on dress after dress, and would hand them back one at a time

Saying too big, to many spangles, to low cut, and on and on.

Finally after two hours of trying on dresses and not finding

One thing that Bloom liked, Stella screamed, this is it this is it.

Stella had found the most beautiful sky blue dress; it had a few sparkles, and was

Low cut, but not low enough to reveal all to the world. There were no straps but oh

My gosh the color was perfect for Bloom/s hair.

Stella handed the dress to Bloom in the dressing room who squealed with delight

Upon seeing the delightful dress.

Bloom slid the dress over her head and zipped the side zipper, she squealed again, she

Looked like a princess waiting for her prince. She knew the next thing she needed was

Hose that had a glitter in them, and shoes and a purse to match her look.

She stepped out of the dressing room and all the girls almost fainted, their

Best friend was so beautiful in that dress, it took their breath away.

Stella yanked on Blooms arm and said, " off to the shoe section".

Bloom whirled and twirled in her dress, wait till Sky saw her in this, he would

Swoon and moon over the way she looked.

She sat down as the girls spread out in the show section

Each one grabbed at least one pair of shoes for her to try on.

As she tried this pair and that pair a pair of discarded shoes began to grow.

Finally Flora screamed from way back in the store, I have found the perfect shoe.

She brought a small silver blue heel, with a strap that went around her ankle. The toe was cut out and

Bloom knew she would have to find a nail polish that would be perfect as well. The hose were hanging

Just off to the left of the counter, there was the most beautiful pair of off white, glitter hose she knew at that

Very moment that everything was falling in place.

The girls hustled over to the cosmetics counter, there it was right in the front

Row of the polishes, a white gleaming polish with just a hint of glitter.

All of the girls squealed with delight, they whirled around the clerks, and the other customers

In the store, everyone was trying to figure out the reason for the excitement.

Bloom dug in her purse, " Oh, my gosh my billfold must be at home on

My bed. Stella grinned from ear to ear, and whipped out her credit card, she

Handed it to the clerk, and said "Ring'er up". All the girls sighed, it was the best thing

That had happened to them in a long time.


	4. The Call

**When they got back from the store.**

Musa, Flora & Stella's cell phone rings.

Hi Musa?

Hi Riven.

Whats up?

Can you meet me somewhere?

Yeh riven. Where?

The lake at 8:00.

Yeh sure. what's this all about?

You'll see bye babe.

Bye.

Hi Flora?

Hi Helia.

How are your plants?

Fine.

Can you meet me at the park at 7:00?

Ok.

Bye My Flower.

Bye.

Hi Sweetie.

Hi Snookums.

I have a surprise for you?

Oh Brandon what is it?

I can't tell you.

Can you meet me in the forest clearing at 9:00?

Why?

That's where the surprise is.

Ok Brandon.

Bye Sweetie.

Bye Snookums.

* * *

plz R&R 


	5. Chapter 5: Musa & Riven

**Ok in honor of my birthday here is some new chapters. R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it.**

* * *

"What's with you girls?" Asked Tecna

"Brandon asked me to meet him." Said Stella

"Riven did the same." Said Musa

"Yeah Heila did to." Said Flora

Bloom walked out of her room in her sky blue dress. That had a few sparkles. And was

Low cut. But not low enough to reveal all to the world. There were no straps. Her small silver blue heel. With a strap that went around her ankle. The toe was cut out on her high heels. Her hair was half up and half down with glitter in her hair.

"BLOOM you look fabulous." Said Stella

"You think?" Asked Bloom

"Yeah." Said Musa

"Ok its. Looks at the clock. 6:49." Said Bloom

"Oh I better go." Said Flora then there was a knock at the door. Musa opened the door their was Sky.

"Bloom! Sky's here." Said Musa as she let sky in.

**Sky's POV**

_I am so nervous, I hope she like this. Wow she looks great._

**Normal POV**

"Hey Sky." Said Bloom

"Um… Hi Bloom." Said Sky unable to speak right.

"Sky, are you ok?" Asked Bloom

"Yeah you look great." Said Sky

With out anyone knowing it Musa left.

"Oh this is for you." Said Sky handing her a red rose.

"I love it, thank you Sky." Said Bloom taking the rose and putting it in water.

**Bloom's POV**

_I wonder what is with Sky to night. He's never like this what could be different. Hopefully nothing is wrong with him._

**Normal POV**

"Sky is something wrong?" Asked Bloom turning to look at him.

"No why do you ask?" Asked Sky

"You just don't seem like your self." Said Bloom

"No, I'm fine." Said Sky

"If you say so." Said Bloom not convinced.

**Musa's POV**

_What does Riven want? Why do I need to meet him at the lake at 8 for? Could something be wrong? He'd tell me if something was wrong right? Com on Musa Riven would tell you._

**Normal POV**

Musa was walking through the woods waiting for 8 o clock to come around.

**Riven's POV**

_What is this is to soon? How stupid am I? She's not going to come. Why would she? I mean it's not like she doesn't have better things to do. Why am I doing this to my self? I know what she is going to say. Why am I even bothering?_

**With Musa**

Musa started walking to the lake, Musa looked at her watch it was almost 8.

**With Riven**

Riven was walking around by the lake, thinking she wasn't going to come.

"Riven?" Said Musa walking out of the trees.

"You come." Said Riven shocked that she come.

"You said you wanted to talk, so why wouldn't I come?" Asked Musa as she stood right in front of him.

"I just thought you might change your mind." Said Riven

"Why would I?" Asked Musa

"I don't know." Said Riven

"Hey what's that?" Asked Musa seeing the box he was holding.

"Look at the stars." Said Riven

"They are beautiful." Said Musa

"Just like you." Said Riven low.

"What did you say?" Asked Musa

"Nothing." Said Riven

**Riven's POV**

_Thank god she didn't hear me. I don't know if I can ask her. What if she hates me for asking her I can't lose her._

**Musa's POV**

_I thought I heard him say "Just like me." Does he think that I am beautiful? Did he really say that? What is that box? When is he going to give me that box?_

**Normal POV**

Riven looked at Musa as she was in deep thought he loved it when she was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Riven whispered in her ear as he put his arms around her waist.

"What has gotten in to you?" Asked Musa

"Nothing." Said Riven turning to look at her.

"You're not acting like your self." Said Musa

"There's a reason for that." Said Riven as he got down on one knee.

"Musa you KNOW how everyone has left me? I was hoping you would stay in my life forever? Will you marry me?" Asked Riven holding a necklace with a music note on it.


	6. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	7. Chapter 6: Flora & Helia

**Flora's POV**

I was walking down the road to the park. What could Helia want to meet me for? I ask myself with dread, Is something wrong? Is he okay? What could be wrong? Is he sick? No Sky and them would have told us, but what if they didn't know?

Helia's POVWhat if it's too soon? We have only known each other for two years. Helia though in panic, What will she say? I hope she likes the flowers and the poem. I just want her to know how much I lover her.With the Others

"I hope Sky's plan works." Said Stella sitting down.

"Me to, where did Musa go?" Asked Tecna.

"I don't know, maybe she left when Sky was here." Said Stella

"Do you know what Brandon wants?" Asked Tecna.

"I don't know." Said Stella.

"I hope nothing is wrong." Said Tecna.

With Helia

Helia was waiting for Flora to come.

"Helia?" Said Flora from behind him.

"Hey Flower." Said Helia smiling as he turned around.

"It's beautiful out here." Said Flora.

"Just like you." Said Helia making her blush.

"Helia!" Said Flora for making her blush.

"What? It's true." Said Helia smiling.

"Are those for me?" Asked Flora seeing the flowers.

"Yes they are." Said Helia handing them to her.

"Bleeding hearts! May favorite thank you Helia." Said Flora giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome Flower, now lets eat." Said Helia.

Flora looks at the food and smiles.

"All my favorites, Helia you shouldn't have." Said Flora.

"Tonight is a special night." Said Helia.

"Why is tonight so special?" Asked Flora.

"You'll see but for now let's eat." Said Helia.

What is he up to? Flora thought to herself, Why is tonight so special? Did I forget something?

So far so good, Helia thought. I just hope the reset of the night goes this well.

They sit down to eat.

After Dinner

"I have one more thing." Said Helia handing her the poem. Flora reads it and when she was done Helia finally popped the question. "Flora will you marry me?" Asked Helia


	8. Chapter 7: Tecna & Timmy

**Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**

**With Stella & Tecna**

The phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" Answered Stella.

"Hi Stella is Tecna there?" Asked Timmy.

"Tecna it's for you." Said Stella.

"Hey Timmy." Said Tecna taking the phone from Stella.

"Look Tecna you know that computer program I have been working on?" Asked Timmy.

"Yeah." Said Tecna.

"Something is wrong with it, I was hoping you would look at it and maybe you could find out what it is." Said Timmy.

"Ok I will be right over." Said Tecna.

"Ok, bye." Said Timmy.

"Bye." Said Tecna hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Asked Stella looking at her.

"Timmy wants me to come over and look at this program he has been working on." Said Tecna.

"What's up?" Asked Stella.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tecna.

"Something has to be up I mean he doesn't ask for help on his stuff same with you?" Said Stella.

'I don't know, but I have to go." Said Tecna walking out the dorm.

**Timmy's POV**

_I am so nervous. What if it doesn't work?_ Timmy thought to himself. His stomach fluttered due to the nervousness that he felt. _What will she say? For once I wish I was like Sky, Brandon or even Riven; brave a free. What if I can't do this? What if she doesn't come?_

**Tecna's POV**

Tecna walked in to RF and walked to the hall to the boys rooms, knocked on the door._ For once Stella can right and nothing is wrong? Highly improbable._ Tecna held her chin with her hand. _Timmy never asks for help so what is he up to? What is going on here? Flora has to meet Heila for some reason, next Musa goes out with no one knowing, then Stella has to meet Brandon for some reason and now this. What are the guys up to?_

"Hey Timmy." Said Tecna.

"Hey Tec, my room is this way." Said Timmy showing her the way.

"I know the way remember." Said Tecna.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Said Timmy.

"Are you ok Timmy?" Asked Tecna.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Asked Timmy.

"You are not you're self tonight." Said Tecna walking in his room.

"I'm fine Tecna." Said Timmy as she started to look at the computer.

"Timmy I don't see anything wrong with this program." Said Tecna. _What is he up to? There is nothing wrong with this computer?_

**Normal POV**

"Tecna look at the monitor." Said Timmy it read "Tecna will you marry me?"


	9. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
